Skips
Skips, formerly known as Walks, is a main character in Regular Show. He is a yeti who works at the park as a groundskeeper. He helps Benson a lot, and fixes many of the mistakes that Mordecai and Rigby make. He is very majestic and wise, and has a knowing of many things to those of the unknown, due to his past of immortality. Skips made his first appearance in the Pilot. Skips is voiced by Mark Hamill. Apperance Skips is a yeti and his height is 6'1. He has yellow-ish eyes and only wears blue jeans with a brown belt. He has large muscles and abs, though he has small hands. He has white hair all over his body except for his hands, feet, chest area and his face. Also it is revealed that he lost some of his hair so he made a combover. Personaily and Traits He has an interesting and mysterious past due to his immortality. Everybody relies on him to solve supernatural problems, and he almost always has the answer. There have only been a few occasions where he didn't know what to do, such as in "Brain Eraser" when, although he knew how to delete Mordecai's memory of Pops' nudity, he didn't know how to exit the video tape, he also couldn't fix error 219 on Mordecai and Rigby's computer. In "Skunked", where his best ideas (a shower and coffee) didn't work. And in "Sugar Rush" he said to give Pops more sugar to stop his sugar rush, however this only made it worse, however Rigby knew what to do by giving him the opposite of more sugar: Benson's whole wheat donut. Skips also admits that he doesn't know what's wrong with Rigby in "This Is My Jam ", and even goes so far as to give advice that indirectly worsens the situation. Skips is often quiet and is one of the least vocal character of the show, spending the majority of his spare time working out in the golf cart garage which doubles as his home. Despite his monotone expressions, he can be seen having a good time joking around, such as in "This Is My Jam", where he jokes with Mordecai and Rigby that he knew everything, though admits afterwards that he only knew about their plan because he was "on the can" while they were talking about it. Skips has great self-esteem and pride in his knowledge and strength, once going so far as to kill Rigby when he beat Skips at arm wrestling. He is considerably friendly with the other groundskeepers, and seems to be good friends with Benson; convincing him to take a break in "Party Pete" due to the stress he was going through. Overall, he's always willing to assist anybody that needs him and his expertise, despite how annoyed with the situation he might be. Skips rarely ever walks or runs, but when he is punched in the face by the bouncer at Carrey O'Key's Karaoke Bar, he runs after his attacker, and throws him into a table, which breaks with the force of Carl/The Bouncer's weight and he walk while Benson is driving the cart to pull Rigby's head out of the black hole in "First Day". Talent/Habits *Strength - Skips is best known among his friends for his superior strength (i.e. punching open a punching bag in "Over the Top"). It was also evidenced in "Death Punchies" that he accidentally sent Rigby to the hospital by punching him too hard. *Skipping - Despite originally being named "Walks", Skips always skips, no exceptions. Hence, he changed his name to Skips. In the episode "Diary" it was revealed that he skips because he had a lover who skipped with him all the time. When he lost her he vowed to skip for the rest of his life so he could never forget the memories he had with her. *Self-Esteem - Skips is very self-assured, always enjoying being praised by his friends. However, when he loses his standing as the best at something, Skips becomes upset, adopting a single-minded determination until he is able to prove himself. *Eternal Youth - By being granted eternal youth by The Guardians of Eternal Youth, Skips is able to live indefinitely young in exchange for performing a spirit dance directed toward said guardians every birthday. *Knowledge - Due to Skips having immortality, he has seen many things in his past and has a strong knowledge of the unknown. He usually always has an answer to everything. But in the episode "Sugar Rush", Skips said that eating more sugar will make them slower but when they eat the whole wheat donut, it saved them and Rigby proved Skips wrong. *Arm Wrestling- Skips is seen very good at arm wrestling in "Over The Top" and lost to Rigby because he was cheating. *Bass Guitar Player- As seen in "This Is My Jam", Skips knows how to play the electric bass guitar. *Video games - Skips is an extremely adept gamer, playing with Mordecai in Video Game Wizards,in a fighting games tournament in the place of Rigby, performing with considerable technique and finesse, and upon being replaced by Rigby, leaves without arguing, when asked why, he expresses his gratefulness that Mordecai finally learned his lesson about gaming, and expressed that the game was "too easy anyway". Trivia *It is likely that Skips got his eternal youth as a reward for fighting Klordbane the Destroyer *Skips is the only main character to have five fingers while others tend to only have four. *It was revealed in the episode "Free Cake" that Skips has eternal youth, restored to him by the Guardians of Eternal Youth, which means Skips is much older than the rest of the staff. *Skips lives in the golf cart garage. *Some people sometimes mistake Skips for a white gorilla, but it has been confirmed that he is actually a yeti. *Skips is one of the few employees that Benson has not yelled at. The others being Pops and Thomas. Although, in Quips everyone (Mordecai,Rigby,Benson,Muscle Man, HFG, Pops) are all mad at him because of his cousin's jokes for the first time. *It is unknown why Skips chose to stay as a park worker for over 100 years instead of pursuing a different career. *Skips will sometimes joke around with Mordecai and Rigby, as seen in the episode "This Is My Jam". *In the episode "Jinx", he said that his mind is a "steel trap" when asked why he wasn't affected by a memory wipe applied to the rest of the park's staff and patrons. *Hence his name, Skips almost always moves by "skipping" (due to him vowing to always skip when he lost his lover). However, in "Karaoke Video", he is seen running for the first time. He is also shown to walk in "Over The Top", after he destroys his punching bag and leaves his house. *He kills Rigby in the episode "Over the Top", but wins him back from Death. *Death states that he wants to take Skips' immortal soul. *In "High Score", it was revealed that he has a bank account and a 401(k) retirement plan. *In "Peeps", "Skips Strikes", and "Video Game Wizards", it is shown that Skips owns a blue Volkswagen Kombi. *He broke his fingers twice: in "Video Game Wizards" and "Fists of Justice". *Skips broke his leg in "Appreciation Day". *In Project Exonaut, he, Mordecai, and Rigby have their own exosuits. *In the music video I Get Around, it was shown that Skips has been working in the park since 1873. *In the episode "Sugar Rush" was the first time Skips was wrong in solving a problem. *In "Bald Spot", Skips reveals that he's bald and has a comb over to cover it and that it took him 400 years to get used to being bald. *His full name may be Skips Quippenger, due to Quippenger being the last name of his cousin Quips. *Due the vast number of them, Skips was easily overpowered by Cavemen in the episode Caveman.